kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Kuranosuke Koibuchi
Kuranosuke Koibuchi is the cross-dressing son of the wealthy and political Koibuchi family. He uses the alias "Kurako" in front of the other Amars to hide his gender. Appereance Kuranosuke is a crossdresser and is more often than not shown wearing women's clothing and makeup. He has appeared in a wide variety of various fashionable outfits throughout the series, as well as several different wigs. Bio He enjoys cross-dressing, to the chagrin of his family. Unlike the rest of his family, he does not find politics interesting at all and desires to get into fashion. He is constantly looking for the address of his mother, who gave birth to him after having an affair with his father, hoping to see at least once more the wardrobe she kept with so much passion. After meeting Tsukimi and helping her rescue Clara from a pet store, he starts paying her visits, finding her more interesting than anything else in his life. Throughout his life he has always been popular with pretty girls and thus he almost cannot believe it when he starts realizing he may have feelings for Tsukimi. Kuranosuke was born from an adulterous affair between the Japanese politician, Keiichiro Koibuchi, and an Italian diva, Lina. He lived with his mother and gained his love of fashion from her closet full of beautiful clothes. When he grew old enough, Kuranosuke was sent to live with his father's family, and he has not seen his mother since. Throughout his life, Kuranosuke was very popular for his good looks and had many girlfriends in the past. Personality Kuranosuke is confident, flamboyant and outgoing, both in male and female guise. He believes all women can be beautiful, but often fails to understand how different Tsukimi and the Amars are from the 'Stylish' women he's used to. He can be vain and selfish at times, but he is unstoppable in his efforts to both 'help' his new friends realize their own beauty and save their home. Relationships Friends Kuranosuke has made many 'Stylish' friends and acquaintances, but has grown bored with them by the time he meets Tsukimi. Finding the Amars interesting, he lets them believe he's a woman and manages to charm them into letting him come over whenever he wants. He seems to care about them more than his old 'Stylish' friends, as he goes out of his way to help them with their problems, whether they want it or not. Family Kuranosuke does not get along with his father. His older brother Shū also finds Kuranosuke's hobbies embarrassing but is generally more tolerant toward him. Kuranosuke's very eccentric uncle likes to see him in girl's clothes and calls him "Kura-pyon." However, the one relative Kuranosuke cares for the most is his mother, whom he hasn't seen in years and cannot get in contact with. Romance In Kuranosuke's words, all of his life he's had girls flocking to him. Which gave him many girlfriends and a lot of drama, so much so that over time he got bored with women. Kuranosuke's feelings for Tsukimi begin as friendship, but when he becomes jealous at the thought of her with Shū he realizes he's attracted to her. This bothers him greatly and he tries in vain to deny his feelings, especially since Tsukimi still sees him as a friend and prefers his brother. However, when he brought Tsukimi and his brother to the aquarium, he "sealed" Tsukimi by putting on her glasses so she would have trouble talking to Shu after he saw them hugging. Plot Anime Manga Quotes * Trivia *Creator Akiko Higashimura shared in a 2016 interview that Kuranosuke was originally supposed to be a girl.June 2016 Interview with Kodansha Comics References Category:Characters Category:Amars Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Live-action Characters